Damien
'Damien '''is a farmer who lives in Waterfall, and is rather reclusive for the most part. Backstory Damien was born on a farm. He was raised on a farm. And he worked on a farm. All his life, he was trained to become a farmer like his father. He began to become good at it, and as he grew, he began to become strong. Unnaturally strong, it seemed. Eventually, his father grew sick and died, handing the farm off to Damien. A few years later, his mother died of old age, leaving him without a family and with nothing but a large farm. Description Damien is an indigo humanoid cat. Despite not appearing muscular, he is extremely physically powerful, and although he usually uses this gift for farming, he also mercilessly beats thieves until they're either near death or unconscious. He generally avoids others, and will only interact with and get close to other cat monsters. He may become friends with the friend of one of his friends(even if it's a dog monster), but only if it's a good friend. Affiliations Friends * TBA Enemies * Thieves * Dogs/Dog Monsters Acquaintances * TBA Family * Father(Deceased), Mother(Deceased) Romantic Partners/Love Interest * TBA Abilities * Incredible Strength * Magic allows him to move faster when hurt Skills * Farming Stats Base Stats HP: 5000 AT: 20 DF: 40 Genocide Stats HP: 7,000 AT: 30 DF: 40 Equipment AT: * Fists: AT = 50 - Stronger than they look * Hoe (Uses once out of every four attacks): AT = 60 - Ready to plow your face off DF: * Overalls: DF = 10 - General Farming Attire ACTs Beg for Mercy, Flirt, Befriend, Flee in Terror, Faint Statistics Card Power: 1/5 Strength: 7/5 (SS) Speed: 5/5 (A) Technique: 4/5 (B) Intelligence: 4/5 (B) Cooperativeness: 1/5 (F) Battle When below 300 health, there is a 1/2 chance he will dodge attacks. Attacks Basic Smack: He punches the bullet board, shaking it a little bit. His fist covers 1/4 of the bullet board, and deals 8 damage(14 on Genocide). Advanced Smack: He punches the bullet board, shaking it a lot. His fist covers 1/3 of the bullet board, and deals 9 damage(15 on Genocide). If the SOUL hits one of the walls of the bullet board while shaking, it will deal 5 damage. Basic Hoe Smack: He takes out his hoe and smashes down on the bullet board three times fairly quickly. Each smash covers 1/2 of the bullet board, and deals 9 damage if it hits(16 on Genocide). The pattern is right, left, right. Advanced Hoe Smack: He takes out his hoe and smashes down on the bullet board four times very quickly. Each smash covers 1/2 of the bullet board, and deals 10 damage if it hits(17 on Genocide). The pattern is left, right, left, up. Great Harvest: Wheat, Carrots and Corn rain down from above. Wheat deals 3 damage(6 on Genocide), Carrots deal 6 damage(10 on Genocide), and Corn deals 5 damage(9 on Genocide). Grand Harvest: Wheat, Carrots and Corn rain down from above, while potatoes and cabbages sprout up from the ground in random spots. Wheat deals 3 damage(6 on Genocide), Carrots deal 6 damage(10 on Genocide), Corn deals 5 damage(9 on Genocide), Potatoes deal 7 damage(14 on Genocide), and Cabbages deal 6 damage(9 on Genocide). Sparing To get the White Text, beg for mercy twelve times. Yes, twelve. This guy is stone cold. To get the yellow text, befriend 15 times. There is actually a way to fail this fight without dying. If you choose faint without fleeing in terror, you will receive flavor text saying "''You aren't scared enough.". If you flee in terror twice and choose faint on your next turn, you will succeed and wake up locked in an empty barn. You then must search through the hay to find the key.